Cut Up Boy
by FreeKiwi
Summary: [RS][Oneshot] It's always the person everyone least suspects.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters! They all belong to the people of Enix!**

**A/N: Implied shounen-ai. Yeeeep.**

* * *

_Cut Up Boy_

By: Freekiwi

••

•••

It was something unlikely. Catholic school boy, straight A student, on the track team and in the choir and band. He balanced all these things with such ease and most people assumed his home life was perfect because he was almost perfect himself.

But Sora was just like anyone else, not counting that his life was slowly decaying much as he was on the inside and that his home life wasn't very functional. Some would even say dysfunctional.

The boy sat in one of the pews in the church. It was past midnight and the school was closed, locked tight. The church, however, was usually open for all.

The brunette cleared his throat and it echoed through the church. His elbows were on his legs and he let his face rest in his hands. No, he wasn't praying, he didn't believe in praying anymore, he was just sitting lamely, waiting for something... a sign, anything... to happen.

The boy gasped and sniffled, trying his best to cry quietly was becoming harder and harder. And now, he was sobbing into his hands and he was at the point where he felt like screaming and wrecking things for his own satisfaction.

Riku... his best friend. The only one who would probably see him through his depression, but now even that seemed to be dim. Because Riku had yelled at him, screamed at him, and told him how stupid this all was.

Of course, the silver haired youth hadn't meant Sora's life or problems or depression was stupid, just the self-mutilation and talk of suicide when Sora felt in the least bit down. The self-mutilation... that had to stop...

And all of this was so clear in his pretty little head. The scene from earlier when Riku had seen Sora in the boy's bathroom, blood running off of his pretty skin and into the white sink. Such an awful sight blood was, and to see it on such a pearly white surface as a sink or pretty tan skin was such an awful thing.

So Riku yelled at Sora. Told the boy he was being stupid and this was all idiotic. That Sora needed help and needed to stop it. And he asked Sora one last thing before he left; when did you start becoming a cut up boy?

Perhaps that was the worst thing of it all. To be asked if you were a cut up boy because cut up boys went to bad schools and did bad things and hurt themselves and the people around them. And cut up boys were horrible because they flunked out of terrible schools and picked on first graders and took money from little kids...

And to be a cut up boy, you had to be just absolutely horrible. Perhaps Sora was being horrible, hurting himself, hurting Riku, hurting the people around him because he felt bad.

The brunette let out a muffled sob and it echoed through the church. The moon shone through one of the beautiful glass windows and seemed to shine right upon Sora. And he didn't notice... because he didn't care.

The moonlight and the beautiful flowers and chromatic things that used to make him so happy just made him feel horrible. Guilty and untrustworthy. Greedy and self-centered.

So, he stood up, walked to the doors of the church, exited and ran. Ran past his school, past the playground, past the stores and shops, and past all the homeless people on the streets. And as he past all of that... he found himself standing at Riku's doorstep, his eyes red and puffy and his face red.

Hesitantly, he knocked and there was no answer. Sora became panicked and knocked again... and then again... and then once more. Nobody answered and Sora choked on his sobs... Riku, Riku, Riku... he needed Riku.

As he sat there, crying into his hands once more, he felt two arms wrap around him and hold him. The brunette moved his hands from his face and sniffled.

"It's alright, Sora... don't worry. You're gonna be ok, you know. I didn't mean what I said... about you being a cut boy... you're not like that... don't cry, please don't. I don't want you to hurt anymore..." Riku cooed to his Sora.

The brunette sniffled once again and turned in the embrace. He faced his friend and then buried his face in Riku's shoulder, sobbing violently.

The older boy gently rubbed Sora's back in a loving manner. He smiled weakly at his sobbing friend and held in the urge to tell Sora he loved him. Because, Riku knew, this wasn't the time for more a love confession..

Sora had calmed down a bit now, his crying soft and not much sobbing.

Riku patted his friend's back and spoke four words, "smile for me, baby..."

And Sora did. He looked at his best friend and gave a small smile. Tears still falling down his beautiful porcelain face.

•§•

Sora died Sunday, May 8th, at three in the morning while he slept in Riku's arms. He had killed himself, suicide, but he had also taken another life...

It was bittersweet... Sweet in the sense that Sora died and killed Riku so the older boy would not weep... and bitter in the sense that small things can change a person's life so easily...

Just the pull of a trigger can change everything...

* * *

**A/N: This story is dedicated to my buddy Samuel or Sam. R.I.P, buddy.**


End file.
